OVERVIEW Here we describe our plan to transform clinical research education at the University of Utah through the CCTS. The plan builds upon our existing K30 program and adds two new components: A pre-doctoral T32 program centered on the School of Medicine's M.D./Ph.D..program and a K12 program designed to develop young faculty committed to careers as clinical investigators. The CCTS Research Training and Career Development Core will serve as a center for integrating the training for all clinical and translational research initiatives at the University of Utah. The Core will expand this training to health professionals outside the Medical School including the School of Nursing and the College of Pharmacy. We plan to build upon existing training programs including: the program in Human Molecular Biology and Genetics that has trained over 24 funded principal investigators focused on molecular medicine; fifteen NIH funded training programs (one K30, three K12, ten T32, and one T15), three NIH funded Clinical Research Networks, three and nationally-recognized graduate programs in Molecular Biology, Neurosciences, Biochemistry, Bioengineering, Biomedical Informatics, and Public Heath. These programs provide infrastructure for mechanism oriented clinical investigators and for investigators whose translational research encompasses population, information, and behavioral sciences.